


We Should Try Again

by SharpieKlepto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieKlepto/pseuds/SharpieKlepto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi needs something, someone, to help her through her depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for fudge-yeah-america.tumblr.com  
> I'm so happy you like Daverezi because they are the most fun pairing to write ever. Of all time.

After her sight was restored, Terezi spent her days alone, wallowing in guilt or anger, cuddling her scalemates for comfort. She had reserved an entire room for her dragon plushes, and for the first week after Karkats confrontation, she laid there. She refused to even eat, much less crawl out.

When Dave had stumbled into her secret hideout,  she was no less than surprised. Panic raced through her body, and she quickly equipped her cane.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

"Me," the familiar voice rang out. Terezi threw a scalemate at him, bouncing off his head and onto the ground.

“What do you want?” she demanded.

“I’ve been looking god damn everywhere for you,” he replied, “it’s like you’re a cat. You don’t need to be found, but i’m looking for you anyway.”

“Are you trying to be deep? Because that’s my job, not yours.”

“Hey, I’m trying to apologize, don’t get all angsty on me.”  
“Then what should I do?” she asked, crawling off of her throne of plush toys, “Gladly accept your apology? Get on all fours? Make sure you know I could never feel negatively towards you again?”

“Not really," Dave waggled his eyebrows, "I just want you to talk about it. I think Gamzee is shitty too, so we have that to go from.”

“You’ve never even spoken to Gamzee before.”

“Exactly, I have only your word to go on.”

Terezi sighed, realizing that she was too emotionally exhausted to bother arguing. She would end up pushing Dave away, just like she did before.

“I...” Dave began playing with his thumbs, “I wanted to apologize for being mad at you. We were together, and you were with him, and I just saw it as cheating.”

“I get it,” she fell back into her toys, “blah blah I misunderstood and didn’t want to bother understanding quadrants.”

“Yeah, it was shitty,” Dave took a seat on the ground, “I don’t even get quadrants at all. Once Karkats jealous ass started getting involved, I was pretty much done trying, you know?”

Terezi stayed silent, not wanting to ruin his apology.

“I think, we should retry,” he admitted, looking at her. Terezi wasn’t used to seeing people looking straight at her, having spent more than four years in blindness. She could normally just feel when somebody was looking at her. But now that she could see, it was different.

“You want to retry.”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to forget Gamzee?”

“Based on the way he’s treated you? Of fucking course I do. That dudes nastier than a wet dog.”

“What’s a dog?”

“You know Jade’s pet?”

“The white thing?”

“It’s that.”

“That thing was an omnipotent god, Rose told me all about it.”

“Well, dogs are totally different than Jades pet, really. They’re just animals that humans kept as pets.”

“Like a lusus?”

“No...” Dave struggled for words, “look, when we get to the new universe, I’m getting you a dog.”

“Alright,” Terezi scootched closer to Dave on the floor, “that sounds good. Could I get a pet dragon instead?”

“That’s the thing about how much earth sucked, we didn’t even have dragons.”

“What? That’s insane, I'm calling bullshit,” Terezi crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“No lie, we had to rely on ridiculous dogs to keep us entertained,” Dave smirked.

“Hold up, did you just smirk?” she stopped and stared at his face.

“No. Shut up.”

“Smile again.” she demanded, her own grin spreading across her face.

“No...” Dave looked away.

“Yes,” she said, inching closer.

“No...” he turned to look at her

“Yes,” her face inches from his.

“No!” Dave shouted, a smile plastering his face for once.

Terezi took the final opportunity and practically smashed her face into his. Their kisses were both a mix of inexperience and frustration. She pushed her solid grey tongue straight into his mouth, trying to touch as much of the inside of him as she could. He responded in kind, taking her face in both his hands and encouraging her. Terezi showed no mercy, and kept at it.

Dave, while his mouth was practically a slave to Terezis’, let his hands do all the talking. They lingered on her cheekbones for only a moment longer, if only to feel every inch of them. He let his hands slide down her body and tug on the edges of her shirt, commanding it up. Pressing against her back, he pressed her body further into his, his dull human nails still leaving small crescent marks into her ashen skin.

Dave was, surprisingly, the first to pull away.

“I missed that.”

“I know you did,” Terezi let a small grin show, “Let’s be honest, who else would you get on with here? Rose”

“Please, we both know that Rose is pleasantly taken,” Dave proudly said.

“Hey, do you have one of your laptops?”

“Of course.”

“Awesome, pull it up, we can watch something.”

 

After scrolling through the options for no less than a half hour, Dave began getting sick of the options.

“Hey, what’s that one?” Terezi mentioned toward the movie with poorly-photoshopped sharks on it.

“ You wouldn’t like...” Dave thought about it , “well, now that you have your sight back, you really can see what a piece of art this movie truly is.”

“Show me it, then.”

“My pleasure.”

The god awful beauty that was Sharknado began.

 

“I can’t believe that my sight was healed, and this is the first movie I decided to watch,” Terezi said, leaning back onto Dave.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Well,” Terezi slid her hand under his capes collar, “The really bad thing here is that we’re both still fully clothed.”

“Are you trying to hit on me now?”

“Maybe.” she let her hand glide over the aviators still hovering on Dave’s face, proceeding to take off his cape from over his head.

“You still have layers to go through,” he teased, “it’s like an onion up in here.”

“Dave, please, I can be the vegetarian in this scenario.” Terezi smiled again, and Daves arms went up as she struggled off his two shirts. After discarding them on the cold floor, she decided not to go all the way just yet. Instead, she turned around and lay her body across his warm chest.

“Movie first then?” he asked.

Movie and then sex, that seemed like a good policy to her.

The movie was as bad as Dave made it seem. Between the cgi sharks, porn-level acting, and cheesy dialogue, it’s no wonder she wanted to distract Dave in the most suble ways possible, mainly by tracing small patterns on his chest or constantly having his hand in hers. She started snuggling with him about halfway through.

She pushed her face farther into Daves neck, her pointed horns brushing his chin.

"How do you smell so good?" she mumbled.

"How do you smell so bad?" he countered.

"There aren't any showers here, remember?" Terezi said, sliding her tongue over his collarbone.

"There actually are..." Dave was struggling not to laugh as her tongue slid under his chin.

"Seriously?" Terezi sat up, shocked.

"Oh my fucking god."

"I was blind! Nobody told me!" she shouted defensively.

Dave pulled a shower caddy out of his sylladex.

"Lets go take a shower then."

“Together?"

"Yeah, sure. You're going to smell like a guy though."

"Whats the point? My scent is practically useless now that I can see." she mumbled, all joking lost from her voice.

"Hey," Dave tossed a purple loofa at her nose, "no angst."

Terezi cracked a smile, "alright, let's go to these magic showers you speak of."

 

Why exactly an abandoned ectobiology lab needed a bunch of showers was beyond Terezi. Did they need to wash the baby slime off of them? Did Karkat get disgusted by the grubs vomiting on him and ran to take a quick one? The thought of Karkat completely stark naked was starting to stir feelings already on reserve for Dave, so she decided to drop the thought of it.

 

After sneaking around the meteor for a solid fifteen minutes, they found the teleporter that led directly to the showers.

After bad anger sex with Gamzee that was full of anger and hatred, Terezi was dying for a red relationship with someone. Anyone, really. So it was no surprise when she was the first to pull off her shirt before even starting the faucet.

“Hey, we still need time to let it warm up,” Dave said, smirking.

“Are you complaining?” she countered, turning around to let Dave see her entire grey chest, her small breasts holding themselves up proudly.

“Not at all,” Dave laid his hands on her collarbones, tracing her body as well as he could. The steam began pouring out from the shower, fogging up their glasses and obscuring the vision of them both. Terezi removed her red sunglasses.

“Hey,” Terezi removed the cheesy aviators from Daves’ face, “if I have to see you, you need to see me too.”

“Sounds good to me.”

She gave him another skeptical glare, “I think you’d look a lot better without these too.” she grabbed his crotch and jolted her arm up, and he sharply inhaled.

“If you insist, then,” Dave said, his smile not fading as his hands fumbled for his pants. She helped rip them off with his boxers, landing on the floor soundlessly. His cock was in the process of erection. Halfway wasn’t enough for her. Terezi’s fingers laced around it, quickly jerking it back and forth until she was satisfied.

“Your turn,” Dave took her completely by surprise, pinning her against the bathroom wall and unbuttoning her jeans. Terezi smiled, helping wiggle them off. Her vagina was unshaved, but he didn’t bother commenting on it.

Now both stark naked, Terezis hands curled his blonde hair into her fingers, “Now get in the damn shower,” she snarled.

 

The hot water hitting both of their skin was instant excitement for the two of them. Terezis eagerness showed too easily. She hurriedly smeared Daves body wash on her hands,not even bothering with a washcloth (after all, it would just provide another layer between her hands and his skin). He grabbed hold of her dark hair as she pinned him to the shower wall, rubbing the liquid soap up and down, turning it to suds and bubbles. He used mysterious liquid to rub in her hair, loosening up all the knots and grease that had built up over time. She didn’t know what it was, but it made her nose itch slightly. Her soap-infested hands went straight under his cock, then to his flat stomach, and then right to his chest again.

She wanted to see every inch of him, and feel every inch and to know what he tasted like. Because God knows she wasn’t able to before. After feeling ridiculous just rubbing soap all over him, she pushed her breasts into his chest. He kissed her head, and rubbed his hands up and down her slender back, leaving behind patterns with his hand. Her hands went all around his cock, making sure it was still erect between the two of their bodies. His hands slid over and under her ass, allowing her to force herself closer to his body, tongue sliding up his neck.

She slid her tongue down his chest, leading to soap getting all over it.

“Oh, GOD.” she tried to rinse it out with the faucet water, but the taste of soap was still there, “You didn’t tell me that human soap tasted like rancid sopor...”

“We should have thought of that,” Dave responded, face almost apologetic, “you know what would make the taste go away?” he thrust his erect cock right towards her, hitting right below her breasts.

“I thought you’d never ask.” she said, cracking a smile.

Admiring it was one thing, shoving it in her mouth was even harder. She was really trying her best not to scrape at it, but he winced anyway. The shower water wasn’t making the job any easier either.

“Jesus christ, teeth Terezi.”

“Hey, you try sucking anything with teeth like these.” she retorted, and started just straight up sucking, which led to much better results for the both of them. Dave moaning, “Oh god, oh god, oh god...” became nearly monotonous to her. She didn’t have to suck long before he climaxed. It filled up her mouth and she spit it out violently so it flowed right down the drain.

“You’ve never done  that before, have you?” she asked, “that was awfully quick.”

“No, I’ve done it plenty of times.” Dave said, face slightly turning red. His lie was plastered all over his face, and she didn’t even have to pressure him to figure out that this may have been the first actual blowjob he’s ever gotten.

“Don’t be so impressed,” she said, laughing, “Come on, it’s your turn anyway.”

With that, Dave unplastered himself from the shower wall, and Terezi took his place, pushing her entire body weight onto the wall in an attempt not to slide down.

Dave put both his hands under her and hoisted her up, licking from ass to clit like he did have experience, sucking and licking as if he did it for a living. Terezis hands pulled his hair, leading his tongue farther into her, and his nails digging into her harder.

“With the way you’re doing this, you may as well be doing this for a living,” she said in between moans.

Of course, she didn’t give Dave the time to answer, he was too busy burying his face in her.

Terezis climax was much slower, but she was much louder when it finally did hit. His tongue went straight over her clit unsympathetically. The adrenaline that burst through her entire body was enormous.

“Christ,” she sighed, “I gotta stand now.”

Dave, his face struggling to regain the poker face he was famous for, loosened his grip on her ass so she could stand.

Her knees weren’t nearly as weak as they were after Gamzee, but she felt so much better. Standing up, Dave kissed her again, and she willingly gave in. Both of their mouths were filthy with each other at this point, but what did that matter.

In this moment, she was happy with him, and he was happy with her. That was all she needed, all she desired.

 

Terezi swung her towel around her neck, barely covering her breasts.

“You did well, I gotta say,” Dave said, lightly slapping her ass.

“You did okay,” she complimented, smiling, “but that’s okay, we have another year here, we have plenty of time to practice.”

 

After trying to dry off, the both of them wearing nothing but each others boxers, Dave relaxed on the bed in Terezis room, hair still kind of sticking up

Terezi ran over and jumped on the bed. The acceleration of her leap sent her flying forward into the wall with a crack.

“Holy shit,” Dave helped her sit up, “you literally just tried to kill yourself there.” Terezi cackled, her body shaking with laughter.

“Not anymore, coolkid,” she kissed his nose, “not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Dave/Karkat/Terezi stuff, I must redirect you to my blog (which will have drawings posted later :)


End file.
